Arisa Shiroyama/Relationships
This page lists the relationships that Arisa Shiroyama has had throughout the series. Relationships Ash Kennedy Arisa met Ash through Teresa prior to the events of Emerald Chronicles. She often describes him as a handsome young man that would see Teresa falling in love with. The two didn't become friends until high school as the two became close to each other as friends before his reunion with Elizabeth. At times, however, Arisa can often scold Ash for his treatment towards Elizabeth prior to when the two met and his actions, such as returning home to launch in the ASO Gundam whenever he feels that someone is in danger. Regardless of this, she looks up to Ash like an older brother. Elizabeth Kennedy It was until Ash reunited with Elizabeth that Arisa met and became friends with his younger sister. The two easily get along and often have conversations with each other, Elizabeth also understands that Arisa looks up to Ash as an older brother, thus making her feel like the "sister" of the bunch because she is Ash's very own sister. Sho Shiroyama Sho is Arisa's love interest. They met shortly after she was enlisted to join Celestial Being at the request of Travis Willis, who is the older brother of Teresa, her best friend since childhood. Despite his feminine appearance, Arisa found Sho to be handsome and attractive, often thinking about him while she is alone in Potemly. She would eventually develop a crush on him, and eventually became his girlfriend after the events of Stardust Conflict. After the end of the Polaris Conflict, Arisa felt that the only person Sho cared for is himself and became depressed because she would never want to see him again. Her feelings for Sho began to dissipate after she was revealed by Zachary Kanegawa to be the true life unit and became the omniscient soul of the Berserker Gundam. However, as Sho began to understand how Arisa felt after the Polaris Conflict thanks to the help of Ash; Teresa; and Elizabeth, he was finally able to confess his love for her as she starts to break free from the Berserker Gundam's emotional wavelengths. She apologized to Sho after he had saved her for leaving him, Sho forgives her and the two became lovers once more. The two eventually get married at the end of Emerald Chronicles E2. Teresa Kennedy Arisa has been friends with Teresa since they were children. She is really close to her and is often supportive of her as she was the first to know that she had a crush on Ash Kennedy since childhood. However, after learning that Teresa had joined the A-Laws and attempted to attack Elizabeth. She felt betrayed and scolded Teresa for such an action, thus breaking their friendship apart. As soon as Teresa left the A-laws and joined Sovereign Serenity, she felt nervous about trusting her and becoming her friend again, especially when she thinks that Teresa may end up betraying her like she did before, but as she realizes the truth behind her actions, she begins to trust her again and accepts her once more. She also became friends with Teresa again and becomes supportive of her relationship with Ash.